Mission: Stalk Izuki's Date
by LolyGothica
Summary: As a captain, and a bestfriend, it was Hyuuga's duty to protect Izuki from that creepy four-eyed ex-captain of Touou.


In the same series with **Friends**, more to a sequel of **Captain's Problem**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and never make any money by this fic.

**MISSION: STALK IZUKI'S DATE  
STATUS: RUINED**

"Kiyoshi, came here." Hyuuga hissed as he waved his hand. He was standing by the school gate.

"Hyuuga, I thought you went home earlier?"

"No, I just faked it." Hyuuga said as he beckoned the taller boy to follow him. "I've seen something I can't unseen." Hyuuga had this depressed air around him.

"Eh?"

"That bastard Imayoshi, I saw him kissing with Izuki."

"Eh?"

"What that 'eh?'! What do you mean with that flat reaction!?"

"No, I mean, I'm surprised."

Hyuuga facepalmed.

* * *

"So, Hyuuga, you said they are going to have a date today?" Kiyoshi asked again. While the Captain of Seirin squinted and did a swept with his eyes all over the place. He peeked at Izuki's emails yesterday and Imayoshi stated clearly that he was going to take Izuki on a date.

"Yes."

"So what are we doing here?" Kiyoshi asked again.

"Don't you understand! Imayoshi possibly will take advantage of our innocent Izuki!"

"Senpai." A voice from behind them. "Why did you ask me to come along?" Kagami asked. He really didn't get it, if Hyuuga wanted to stalk Izuki's date (which situation he familiar with), why did he asked Kagami to be there also?

"Hmph." Hyuuga adjusted his glasses, confidence light emitted through them. "So you and Kiyoshi can pry Imayoshi off of Izuki if he molests him."

"Hahaha, you have a good imagination." Kiyoshi chuckled good humouredly.

"Senpai, don't you think you are being overprotective?" Kagami sweatdropped.

"Izuki's innocent is on the line. We can never be overprotective."

* * *

Finally, the two targets appeared in the mall. Looked like Imayoshi accompanied the shorter point guard for shoes shopping.

"Senpai, they are just shopping." Kagami said behind a big pillar.

"Yes! But after that? Imayoshi can drag him to a shady corner and do this and that."

**"There is no trap, that little birdie won't be able to trap Imayoshi."**

"Eh?" The three of them voiced their bewilderment when a somehow familiar voice sounded close to them. They turned to their right, where three Touou regulars were hiding behind a big ass pot plant. Wakamatsu in turn stared at them when sensing eyes on him.

"EEEHH!" The six of them yelled.

"I'M SORRYY!" Sakurai added.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Kiyoshi asked conversationally.

"We are here to protect Imayoshi-senpai." Wakamatsu glared.

"What? Are you kidding me? Protect Imayoshi from what?"

"That Seirin must have seduced him! We won't let him trap our senpai!"

"Trap? TRAP!?" Hyuuga's face was decorated with vein lines. He jumped at Wakamatsu and wrestled the taller boy into a headlock and turned Wakamatsu to face the couple tens meters away. "SEE! Who trap who!? Izuki is far too innocent and your senpai is far too creepy! Manipulative! It's Izuki who needs protection!"

"I actually agree with that." Susa added.

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai supplied uselessly.

"Uh, senpai, if you keep screaming like that they may hear us." Kagami said to Hyuuga, effectively stopping Wakamatsu from whatever he wanted to scream.

* * *

"If this turns out to be Izuki manipulating Senpai, you are the first person I kick." Wakamatsu hissed from his hiding place.

"Shut up! And what is it with you? Do you have a senpai-complex or something?" Hyuuga hissed back.

"And you have birdie-complex?" Susa asked.

"Izuki is my friend! It's my duty to keep him safe from someone like that." Hyuuga pointed to Imayoshi.

"Ah, they are going again." Kiyoshi said when Imayoshi and Izuki walked away. Immediately they sneaked around to change hiding places as to not lose sight on them.

* * *

"They are buying drinks!" Hyuuga announced the obvious. "Imayoshi's buying Izuki a drink!"

"Ugh, isn't that normal?" Kagami asked hesitantly. If it was really a date, like Hyuuga said, it would be normal if they eat snacks or drink together.

"He may spike Izuki's drink."

"Are you crazy? Senpai won't do that!"

"As much as I want to deny it, he may as well." Susa said.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Nah, Hyuuga, the one makes and gives Izuki's drink is the server. So Imayoshi won't have a chance to spike it." Kiyoshi said, for once being the most reasonable among them.

"But still- wait, isn't that..." Hyuuga trailed when two other boys came into view. The two boys approached their targets and started a conversation.

* * *

"Izuki-senpai." Kuroko greeted. Imayoshi jumped a bit while Izuki smiled sheepishly with a blush on his face.

"Hello, Kuroko, what are you doing here?"

"Tetsu said he wants to eat vanilla ice cream from the new ice cream shop." Aomine said behind Kuroko. "Wait, Imayoshi-senpai?"

"Yo, Aomine. It looks like you are having fun too, huh?"

Aomine looked back and forth between the sneering Imayoshi and the blushing Izuki. Then something clicked in his head.

"That's why you always tag along when I visit Tetsu?"

Imayoshi tilted his head. "You just realized? That amazes me."

"What! Hey-"

"Izuki-senpai, is that basketball shoes?" Kuroko asked as he pointed to the shopping bag in Izuki's hand.

"Uh, yeah." Izuki sheepishly lifted the bag. He was still embarrassed, being caught with Imayoshi like this by Kuroko.

* * *

"Aomine?" The Touou regulars wondered with little enthusiasm. They had seen it coming after all.

"Kuroko!" Kagami and Hyuuga yelled. They could never imagine that ghostly boy in a date with the beastly Aomine. Yes, they knew about their relationship. But seeing them in an actual date was kind of surreal. Kagami's branching eyebrows twitched, that was the first time he experienced something called 'protective'. Kuroko practically had little to none physical power and as much as he knew Aomine was a complete pervert. He blinked, maybe that was what the GOM felt whenever they stalked his and Kise's dates or threatened him.

Uh, speaking of Generation of Miracles, after many 'hang out' with them, Kagami knew that Akashi had a soft spot for Kuroko also. Maybe...

Kagami stood a little, minding that he was currently hiding, and looked around. He sighed when indeed, tens meters away, a group of colorful haired boys were hiding behind an ornament. And the blond Kaijou's ace chose that moment to look his way. His eyes lit up instantly.

"TAIGAC- HMPPH!" Midorima swiftly took care of Kise by clamping his palm to Kise's mouth and loaded him to Murasakibara shoulder.

"Midorima bastard!" Kagami hissed harshly. And with a rap of Akashi's fingers, they ran with their super speed. The heartwrenching _"Taigacchiiiii."_ can be heard vaguely.

"Are they..." Kiyoshi trailed, he looked to Kagami's face for confirmation."

"Generation of Miracles is just a bunch of ridiculous kids." Kagami was pissed. That Midorima had manhandled Kise right in front of him. How dare he!

"Tch, troublesome, let's focus back to Izuki and-"

**"And what, Hyuuga?"**

Frozen.

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Kagami were frozen on their spot hearing the familiar voice of their point guard. Trembling, they turned slowly back to face their point guard who had a glare set on his face.

"Mind telling me, what are you doing?"

"I-I-Izuki!" Hyuuga and Kiyoshi stuttered.

"Kagami-kun too, I didn't think you would do this when you have been our target all the time. You should understand how it feels, being stalked." Kuroko flatly said.

"No no! It just-"

"But you still come along." Izuki cut in.

While with the Touou boys. Imayoshi with his creepy smile greeted them. Wakamatsu and Sakurai were already imagining what hell awaits them. Susa just sighed.

And Aomine, he used his 'in-zone-speed' to catch up with the rest of the Generation of Miracles to give them a piece of his mind. Though everyone knew, with Akashi he couldn't do anything.

"Seriously, do you think you can escape me with how tactless you were moving around?" Izuki crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"But, Izuki, how did you find us?" Hyuuga was frowning, his mission was ruined.

Izuki raised his eyebrows as the question left Hyuuga. He casually pointed to his eyes.

...

Oh, eagle eye.

**END**

I don't really know how wide the eagle eye can cover, so please excuse this fic -_-

Thanks for reading, review?


End file.
